


Blue Christmas

by justthehiddles



Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [9]
Category: Cranford - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Left at the Altar, Light Angst, Sort Of, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: It is the first Christmas since Peggy left William.  The town of Cranford still whispers about him.  He has taken to walking at night.  One night he stumbles upon the reader.
Relationships: William Buxton/Reader
Series: Twelve Days of Hiddlesmas 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Blue Christmas

“Yes, Ms. Matty.” William forced a smile.

“You promise, dear William? I hate to think of you all alone in that house, what with Erminia and your father stuck in London.”

“It is a rather unfortunate circumstance. But I promise I will stop by on Christmas. Captain Brown has already invited me to Christmas lunch and I can see you on my way back home.”

Ms. Matty smiled at the young man. If she noticed the pain on his face, she didn’t acknowledge it. “I would appreciate that. And perhaps we can discuss the next event, since our last dance went so we—” She noticed William’s face falling. Her hand flew to her mouth. “I am sorry, Master William. I did not think of you and Peg—”

“It’s fine, Ms. Matty. Peggy made her choice when she married Mr. Fry.” He flipped his coat collar up to the cold winter air. “Now if you excuse me, I have some other errands to attend to.”

“Of course, Master William. I won’t take anymore of your time.”

He tipped his hat toward Ms. Matty before walking away. Ms. Tomkinson came up behind her.

“Was that William Buxton, Ms. Matty?” she asked, staring as William disappeared from view.

“Yes. Ms. Tomkinson, it was.”

“It’s a shame what happened between him and Peggy Bell.”

Ms. Matty sighed. “It is. I should have hoped the young man would find happiness soon. It breaks my heart to see him wandering around Cranford alone.”

-

William didn’t have other errands that afternoon, but he couldn’t bear to hear a word of Ms. Matty’s pity. He tired of the sideways glances at him in town, the hushed tones and sudden stops to conversations when he walked up. Peggy had done more than just break his heart when she eloped with Mr. Fry rather than wait for William to save up the money for their betrothal. It was just as well he kept telling himself. Perhaps one day he would believe himself.

Until then, he busied himself with the work at the railway. Captain Brown did his best to provide him with plenty of work to fill his work days. Unfortunately, Erminia and his father left weeks ago for London and were delayed until after Christmas. It made for lonely nights with his thoughts. William took to walking at night to clear his mind in the cold winter air, preferring the physical pain of almost hypothermia to the emotional pain of a broken heart.

Tonight was one of those nights. Two nights before Christmas and William found himself unable to sleep. He looped his scarf tight around his neck and tugged on his heavy wool overcoat before heading out the door. The night sky was clear and bright above his head, the moon shone as it neared full. William allowed a few tears to fall onto his cheeks, freezing as he made his way towards the church.

William was surprised to see a light flickering and the front door opened wide. He tightened the grip on the walking stick that he began carrying on this night jaunts and made his way towards the church.

He did not expect to hear the sounds of singing when he approached. William poked his head around the heavy wood door.

“Hello?” his voice echoed in the small, nearly empty chapel.

“AH!!” you screamed as your arms went flailing. You stumbled about. William rushed to your side.

“I am so sorry!” He caught you by the hand to steady yourself. He whipped his hat off and smoothed down his golden curls, doing little to tame their wild nature. You covered your mouth to hide the beginnings of a giggle.

“It’s quite alright, Mr….”

“… Buxton. William Buxton.” he volunteered. “I did not expect to see anyone in the church this late at night.”

You smoothed out your dress in nerves. “My father prefers I not sing in the house. He says it is too much of a distraction.”

“And your father…?” William fished. He was certain he would remember such a lovely face as yours around town.

“Replaced Reverend Hutton a few weeks ago. He lets me sing in the chapel.”

William’s eyes widened in surprise. He did not expect you to say you were the vicar’s daughter. But it explained why he did not recognize you. It had been over a month since he attended services, wanting to avoid the murmurs from the pews.

“I’m afraid I haven’t made my way to services in some time.”

“You should come on Christmas day. Hear me sing to an audience.” You beamed as William smiled back at you. You overheard mutterings about William from some women in town. But hadn’t paid the gossip much mind.

“Perhaps I shall.” A powerful gust of wind slammed the door shut with a loud bang. You jumped against William’s side and his arm wrapped around your shoulders. “It was just the wind.”

You cleared your throat and backed away, well aware of what people would say if someone caught the two of you in such an embrace. “I must be back home. I did not realize the hour.” You grabbed the candle from the altar. William offered his arm.

“Allow me to at least walk you to your door.”

“It is just around the back, I believe I can manage.”

“Please. As an apology for startling you.”

You nodded but took his arm. “Very well.” You did a poor job of hiding your small smile. It pleased William to no end to watch your attempts to hide it. He gave a small bow at your door and then turned to make his walk home.

-

Christmas Day

“Ms. Matty, is that a new bonnet?” William asked as he took a seat behind her at the church that morning.

“Master William!” she exclaimed. “It has been ages since I have seen you in church.”

“I was suddenly come over with the Christmas spirit.”

“Well, whatever the reason, it was a welcomed sight. I shall have to introduce you to the new vicar and his family.”

William’s response was cut off by the service starting. Ms. Matty noticed how William paid particular attention to you, sneaking glances over to where you sat and completely enraptured when you sang.

Ms. Matty led William outside where you stood with your mother and father.

“Reverend, I don’t think you have had the pleasure of meeting our young William Buxton. He works as an engineer with the railway.” Ms. Matty gushed.

“Pleasure, son.” Your father shook William’s hand with a firm grip. “This is my wife and daughter.”

William tipped his hat to the both of you. His eyes lingering on your dark blue dress, which you wore in hopes he would be in attendance. “Ladies. A lovely service. I am only sorry I have waited this long to attend.”

“Thank you, Mr. Buxton.” you replied softly.

Captain Brown came around to clasp William’s shoulder. “Still coming over for Christmas lunch, William?”

“Yes sir.” You spied how William grew nervous in Captain Brown’s presence. “Perhaps I can walk home with you.”

“Of course. We will be headed home in a moment.”

William nodded. “I’ll catch up.” Captain Brown walked away to collect his wife for the walk home. He returned his attention to you, your mother still talking with Ms. Matty. “Perhaps I may come by later to wish your glad tidings.”

“I would much appreciate that, William. Thank you.”

He smiled and nodded his head before trotting after Captain Brown.

Your mother leaned over. “Mr. Buxton seems like a pleasant fellow, darling.”

“Quiet, mother.” you shushed her. “He is coming by to wish the family a happy Christmas. Nothing more.”

Your mother pressed her lips together and said nothing, but she noticed how your eyes followed William until you could no longer see him. Whatever it was, she knew it was more than just holiday wishes, but would indulge you with your coyness for the time being.

“Of course, dear. So polite and well-mannered.”

“Yes, he is.” you responded distractedly, considering William’s blue eyes and wild curls.


End file.
